The Rise of a Setting Sun
by Kohan
Summary: A war between the good of Heaven and the evil of Hell is being waged over two boys who haven't even passed on. Undercover angels of both worlds fight for the mortals on earth, where Hotaru and Rei have been sent by Shinigami, and Usagi is sent from The Lo


TRSSC1

_The Rise of a Setting Sun_

by: Kohan

Chapter 1: The Angel of Hell

Rated: STRICT R

~*~

Disclaimers: Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, and Sunrise owns Gundam Wing. I own this story and the plot, and some clothes, sheets and a few cents, so please don't take my sheets!! (hee he)

~*~

The girl, Hakai, who looked like death itself with her black hair and clashing white skin, looked into a pool that was surrounded by skulls and fire. In the pool was the image of a teenage boy who was about 16 or maybe 17. He had unruly chocolate brown hair and prussian blue eyes. "The Perfect Soldier," She whispered, and watched as the boy joined another boy, who was Chinese, in a room that was set up with computers. "He's so young to be a soldier." She said, and smiled a little. Her pale lips forming a smirk. Her purple eyes sparkled as she watched the boy. "Shinigami was right, he will be a help to us. Now I must only convince him," She spoke more to herself then to her companion, a girl who also had purple eyes and black hair, but much longer, and darker skin.  
"I'll go with you," The other girl said,  
"No, Gouka." Hakai said, turning around to look at the girl. She turned back to the pool and set her eyes on the soldier. "This is my mission, Shinigami assigned it especially to me. You may see me off, but you have to come back here once I'm up there."  
"You'll be alone," Gouka said, her tone made Hakai turn to look at her again.  
"Alone is my game. I work faster alone."

~*~

"Shinigami, Hakai here, reporting for duty." Hakai said, and bowed before the Shinigami who sat on his black throne. The boy who was Shinigami is the last person you would think could fulfill the roll. His chestnut hair was pulled into a long braid, and he had sparkling cobalt blue eyes. He smiled, more of a smirk really, and nodded for his servant to rise.  
"Since you have completed your training ahead of schedule, I expect that you will fulfill this mission fitfully. On earth, your name will be Tomoe Hotaru, and you will set up your residence in an apartment building near the residence of the soldier, Heero Yuy. You will _be_ Hotaru. Your mission is to seduce Heero and bring him to our side. He must come by his own will, and when he has agreed, I will appear by you and take you back to Hell, where you belong. You must retrieve him before the servants of the Lord of Heaven do, he is very powerful and deserves the power of Hell."  
"Shinigami-sama, if I may intervene," Gouka said, "I would like to go along with Hakai, we could get two soldiers for the price of one." Hakai glared at Gouka, who had stepped up to Shinigami and bowed her head low.  
"You have a point, I will grant your wish," Shinigami said, and put his face into a charming smile. "You will be Hino Rei, and, the pilot I wish you to retrieve is Chang Wufei, he is powerful as well."  
"Yes, sir." Gouka said, bowing again, "Thank you."  
"I have sent a lesser servant up before you to prepare your stay, I will have him notice Gouka's needs also." Shinigami said, and his eyes glowed red for a moment. "It is done. Go to the Gates of Hell and you will be transported to the street in front of your apartment."  
"Thank you, Shi-sama" Gouka and Hakai said at the same time. They both turned around and walked to the red Gates of Hell, which transported them to the mortal world.

~*~

"I don't believe you asked him if you could come with me!" Hakai, now Tomoe Hotaru shouted at Gouka, AKA Hino Rei.  
"You shouldn't do this by yourself, _Hotaru_", Rei said, and fished the key out of her pocket. She stuck it in the door and opened it to reveal a large kitchen area.  
"This is it," Hotaru said, looking around. She ran her hand over the surface of a counter. "Tomorrow we enroll in their school, we can't have people getting suspicious."  
"What do we do now?" Rei asked, looking around, she had never been to earth before.  
"Something called sleep, I think." Hotaru said, "You close your eyes for a long time until the light comes again."  
"Really?" Rei asked, she couldn't imagine just closing her eyes and doing nothing.  
"No, not really, _Rei_, come _on_, is the air here making you dense or something?"  
"No, it is not." Rei said and stuck her tongue out at Hotaru, Hotaru followed suit, and soon they were on the floor in fits of giggles.

~*~

Hotaru was having quite a time getting a hold of this sleeping thing. When she finally did loose consciousness, it was only for a few minutes. The next morning, however, when she woke up, she was as awake as ever. When her partner came out of her bedroom a half hour later, Hotaru was already dressed in her new school uniform and ready to go to school.   
"Good morning, Rei-chan," Hotaru said. "Are you ready for school?"  
"No," Rei said, "but I'll make due, I suppose." Hotaru smirked and tossed Rei a black backpack which was full of school supplies.  
"Great, what's this for?"   
"You carry it around on your back all day. It's full of the stuff you need, at least that's what I hear."  
"Oh, I think we should go now. What time did you say school started?" Rei asked,  
"7:30," Hotaru replied, and looked at the clock. It said '7:26'. "Holy Shit, we're going to be late!" Hotaru yelled, and grabbed her own bag, which was black as well, and ran out the door.   
"Wait for me!" Rei yelled, slipped on her shoes and ran out the door after Hotaru. On her full sprint down the sidewalk, she ran into a boy, fell, and cursed.  
"Excuse you!" The boy yelled at her, she got up, was she supposed to say sorry now?"  
"Oh, sorry." She said, hoping it was the right thing, she looked at the boy. He looked familiar...it was Chang Wufei. "I'm kinda late for class..." Wufei snorted.   
"What are you talking about, you baka onna, school doesn't start for another ha--FUCK!!!" He yelled as he looked at his watch. "Well, what're you doing just standing there? We'd better run!" He yelled and took off running. Rei ran after him, and they arrived at the school, breathless, just making the first bell.

~*~

"Class, we have two new students with us today. Please welcome Hino Rei and Tomoe Hotaru. Rei, please take a seat next to Heero...raise your hand, dear." The old teacher said. Heero Yuy raised his hand in a lazy way, and quickly put it down again, "And Hotaru, you may sit next to...Wufei...you're hand, Wufei?" The teacher said, and Wufei raised his hand. Hotaru went and sat down by Wufei, while Rei sat down by Heero. _Shit, I'm in the wrong seat...I'm supposed to sit by Heero, not Wufei! _Hotaru thought. She thought about asking the teacher if she could move, but that would look suspicious. She looked over at Rei, and noticed that she must be thinking the same exact thing.

Hotaru wasn't happy at all...things so far were not working out for her. She frowned and looked at Wufei, who was busy throwing both she and Rei dirty glances like it was a crime to be female. She felt like grabbing him by that scrawny ponytail and yelling: "WHAT?!", but she didn't...that would look suspicious. Hotaru wrinkled her nose up, and watched a fly crawl across her desk with great interest.   
"Tomoe-san," She kept watching the fly, "Tomoe-san!" The teacher yelled, she was standing by Hotaru's desk, and her arms were crossed across her chest.  
"Hai?" Hotaru asked innocently, taking her attention from the fly and putting it on the angry teacher.  
"I was just wondering if you were going to be joining us for class today, or if you were pre-occupied all ready."  
"Oh," Hotaru said, and she blushed a little. Wait...blushed? Was being on earth putting human emotions into her? "No, I'm fine."  
"Fine." The teacher said, and walked back to the front of the class. A few people continued to stare at Hotaru, which made her blush more, "What?" She said in a small voice, everyone turned back to the teacher. Hotaru slumped down a little in her desk. If this is what school was like, she didn't think it was even worth it.

~*~

When the bell rang for lunch, Rei and Hotaru had never been gladder in their long, demonic lives. On their way out the door, Hotaru tripped, and no sooner had she regained her balance, did she notice that it was no accident. She looked up into a pair of laughing, cobalt blue eyes. Taking in the rest of the boy's appearance, she noticed that he had his long, chestnut hair tied in a braid, and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. Hotaru gasped...he looked shockingly familiar, he looked just like Shinigami. Could this be his human form, or simply a mortal look-alike? Rei saw the boy too, and she was taken aback as well, both Hotaru and Rei stepped back a pace, not even noticing the other four students that were with him.  
"I'm sorry about that," A boy, who had platinum blonde hair, said, stepping forward. "My name is Quatre Winner, and this is Duo Maxwell."  
"He seems to think that tripping onnas is a good pick-up line or something." Wufei, who they already knew, said.   
"Chill, Wu-Man!" Duo said, "It was an accident! Why would I trip the new girl on purpose?"  
"To get attention," The dark-haired, blue-eyed, Heero Yuy said.  
"Yeah right, you're just jealous that I saw her first!" Duo yelled, Heero snorted. Hotaru frowned, this boy may look like Shinigami, but he was in no way Shinigami at all. He lacked the very thing that the angels of Hell praised Shinigami for. Order.   
"Please...ignore Duo, he's always like this, he has a mental problem, really." Quatre said. "These are my friends, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton."  
"I'm Rei, and this is Hotaru." Rei said to Quatre.   
"You're the girl who ran into me on the way to school!" Wufei yelled, recognition showing on his face.   
"Yeah, and you called me a stupid woman! I was right!" Rei yelled, defending herself.   
"Woa there killer...you mean Wu-Man here was wrong?" Duo asked, and Rei nodded.   
"Maxwell, my name is _not_ Wu-Man! It's Wu_fei_! What part of that don't you understand!?"  
"Uh, the 'fei' part." Duo said, and then turned his attention back to Hotaru and Rei, "So, ladies, would you like to accompany my friends and I to an after-school snack?"  
"Um..." Rei said, and looked at Hotaru. _We probably should, but I don't want to be stuck with this creep the whole time,_ Hotaru told Rei in her mind, Rei nodded.   
"Good," Duo said, "Do you like ice cream?"


End file.
